Something Unexpected
by Kasumi-Megami-Sado
Summary: Shizuo attempts to find and destroy Izaya's computer but finds something else in his closet. Lemon. Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

**Something Unexpected**

**A/N: This does contain homosexual relations between men. Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR! or any of it's characters.**

It was a beautiful day in Ikebukuro, the sun was shinning, creating a warm atmosphere with a light breeze and zero heavy, metal objects falling from the sky. Instead of his collected and calm attitude that he bore before something angered him, Heiwajima Shizuo strode through the city with an evil smile twisting his face sadistically.

Last night, he had an idea. _If the flea is an information broker, I bet his computer is pretty valuable. If something happened to it, he would probably come at me for real and then I would be able to kill him! _Shizuo had spent the rest of the night planning his attack on Orihara Izaya's precious technology.

The blonde man made his way to Izaya's office/apartment in Shinjuku at a leisurely pace. With his sadistic smile growing, he sauntered into the building's lobby shocking the few people who were there.

"Uh... C-can I h-help you, sir?" The woman behind the desk called.

"Nope." Shizuo answered, his creepy grin twisted his even more. He stood waiting for the elevator doors to open when he noticed everyone in the lobby watching him. He turned, smile still glued to his face and said, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill _you._" With this said all of the guests ran out of the building while the secretary sat stiff as a board.

The elevator doors dinged and opened, allowing the fortissimo of Ikebukuro to step in. He pressed the desired floor number and the button to close the doors, excitement starting to reach it's peak. The ride up seemed to last an eternity, causing his sadistic smile to turn into a monstrous scowl until the doors opened to reveal the hallway that held only Izaya's door.

The blonde sauntered to the door, feeling along the wall as he went. According to Celty, there was a hidden slot in the wall which held a spare key.

At last he found it, it was about a foot from the dark brown door. Shizuo flipped open the two inch by four inch cubby holding two keys. One of which happened to be the spare key to Shizuo's apartment.

"Damn, louse." Shizuo muttered before using the other to open the door before, regretfully, replacing both keys and shutting the cubby.

Fortunately, the apartment was empty of people, except for the debt collector, that is. He cautiously walked through the office searching for the flea's computer. The desk was empty, so he assumed it was hidden in the apartment.

After looking through everyone of the first floor's nooks and crannies, Shizuo decided to move his search to the second floor. He walked along the book cases and, for a while, that's all he saw, book cases. Until he spotted a break between book cases. He rushed forward and opened the door.

Inside the room was a king-size bed with a black comforter covering it. There was a large closet on the left side of the room, next to it was a bulky, dark colored dresser. On the opposite side of the room was a large bathroom.

Shizuo sighed, took of his sunglasses, and decided to start searching the closet. He walked over and opened the doors, then stood shocked at what he saw. It was so organized! He scanned everything, not stopping until his mocha gaze found a box in the far left corner labeled: Practice for Shizu-chan.

_Could it be knives?_ Shizuo thought, sitting down and pulling out the box delicately. He carefully pulled off the lid and set it on the floor next to him and froze, once again, when he saw the contents. Pictures. Hundreds of them with only one thing in common. Shizuo. He reached in and grabbed a few of the images, inspecting them carefully. If there were other people in the photo, their faces were scribbled out with black marker. Shizuo reached down to the bottom of the box to get an even better idea of how many pictures were in it but, instead of grabbing paper, his hand wrapped around something smooth, cylindrical, and long. He pulled it out and stared in disbelief. In his hand he held a pure white dildo! For some reason unknown to him, he found himself thinking, _If that's supposed to be mine, it would need to be a lot bigger._

He examined the toy and found an on/off switch. _It vibrates, too?_ He sat there, contemplating the meaning of this for a while, losing track of time. He was so engulfed by his thoughts, he didn't even notice Izaya walking through the door.

"What are you doing here, Shizu-chan?" The raven haired man couldn't see what the blonde was hovering over clearly, so he slowly moved himself until he saw the box. He stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at debt collector who gaped back. The informant opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"What the hell is all this about?" Shizuo asked quietly, waving at the box with his free hand.

"Th-those aren't mine!" Izaya said throwing his hands up defensively.

"I don't believe you." Shizuo's tone hadn't changed. Izaya stayed silent for a while, his jaw worked, and then he turned away looking as if he was about to cry. "Izaya...do...do you have feelings for me?" Shizuo asked as he stood up and tossed the toy back into the box.

"Why would anyone have feelings for someone as beastly as you?" Izaya replied bitterly, making Shizuo's eye twitch.

"Beastly?" His voice had gotten quieter and the smaller male turned to look at him, who had a very familiar look to his face. "You want to see beastly?" He growled.

"Shizu-AH!" The blonde had grabbed the brunette and threw him onto the bed. He ripped off the informant's clothes and threw most of the shreds onto the floor, using the longest piece to tie Izaya's hands to the headboard. His face flushed as Shizuo took a firm hold of his hardness.

"S-Shizu-chan...s-stop." Shizuo leaned down to the uke's ear.

"It wouldn't be very civilized to leave you like this, now, would it?" The blonde man whispered; lips brushing the other's ear, making his breath hitch in his throat and Shizuo began sucking on the tender earlobe. The blonde massaged the other's length with one hand and unbuttoned his vest and shirt with the other. He pulled away to quickly remove his clothing and the man beneath him whimpered, shocking the seme. Chuckling, he continued to remove his clothing.

"You're so lewd, flea." Shizuo rumbled. He had lowered himself until his face was only about an inch away from his captive's.

"Shizu-chan..." The broker breathed before pushing himself up to smash their lips together. Shizuo was stilled from shock for a moment until he felt a slick tongue on his lips, begging for entrance. The debt collector immediately opened his mouth to allow Izaya access and began to wrestle his tongue into submission. The fortissimo slid one arm under the smaller male and pulled him closer. He used his free hand to massage the uke's member. They broke apart, both breathing hard.

Shizuo began to kiss and bite a path down Izaya's neck leaving a trail as he went. When he reached the informant's nipple he began to tease it playfully, nibbling and sucking.

"Ahn- untie me, Shizu-chan!" Izaya breathed. The captor didn't respond, just continued on with his teasing. Then he reached up the hand he had been using on his captive's member, and tore the fabric that bound the informant. He tangled his freed hands into blonde hair, while Shizuo continued on his pathway down the delicious body under him.

The debt collector reached the broker's erection and licked up it's length, causing the informant to shiver and a moan to escape his lips. The blonde smirked, enjoying how submissive the smaller male was being. Shizuo took all of Izaya into his mouth, earning another shudder of pleasure from the man underneath him. While he sucked, he moved one hand beneath his uke and began to massage his entrance. He slipped one finger through the tight ring of muscle, making Izaya gasp at the sudden intrusion.

"Shizu-chan!" His grip in the bleached hair tightened and the blonde continued to suck while slowly thrusting his finger into Izaya's tight hole.

"Shizu...Stop, I'm gonna-AH!" The broker released into the debt collector's mouth when a second finger entered him. Shizuo swallowed most of the salty liquid, a few drops landing on his chin and he licked them up hungrily.

As the brunette watched this, his eyes clouded with lust and his cock started to grow again. He loosened his grip in the seme's hair and took hold of his face, gently pulling him up. Once Shizuo reached Izaya's face, he kissed his uke passionately, sliding his tongue into the broker's mouth.

While his tongue explored his partner's mouth, he slipped a third finger inside his entrance, causing the smaller male to moan into the kiss, his slight figure pressing against Shizuo's taunt one. After a few moments, they broke apart, panting. The blonde moved his lips to the raven's ear.

"I never thought you could be this sexy, Izaya." He whispered seductively.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya panted, "I want you in me now!" There was a clear sound of urgency in his voice.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Shizuo kissed the shell of Izaya's ear delicately.

"Please...?" The broker whispered. The blonde kissed his ear again and removed his fingers from the uke's entrance. He quickly removed his boxers and positioned himself before noticing the other man staring at his hardness.

"Do you think it's too much for you?" He joked.

"Is it gonna fit?" The informant asked, making Shizuo chuckle.

"Let's find out." The blond placed his length at the other's entrance and slowly thrusted into him. A scream of pain and pleasure ripped itself from Izaya's throat and he wrapped his arms tightly around the collector's neck as he held him closer. Shizuo waited for him to adjust, forcing himself to stay still in the glorious tight heat wrapped around him. Then the smaller male nodded at the blonde, giving the okay for the movement to begin. The fortissimo started to thrust slowly in and out of the man gaining quiet moans. Then, he hit a certain bundle of nerves, causing Izaya to cry out in intense pleasure.

Shizuo smirked gradually increasing his thrusting speed, hitting the sweet spot each time. With every hit, Izaya's nails would drag across the blonde's back, giving a sensual stinging sensation.

"F-fuck, Shi-ah, Shizu-chan...g-AH~!" The tight coil that had been building in the uke's stomach released onto both of their abdomens. Izaya had clamped down tightly on Shizuo when he came, pushing the blonde over the edge as well.

"Izaya!" He gasped as he filled the raven. The debt collector collapsed next to his ex-enemy and pulled him close. They soon fell asleep like this, a perfect end to the first of their many perfect nights.


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Shizuo collapsed next to his raven haired uke panting. A soft smile came to his lips upon the realization that today was their four month anniversary. The blonde was about to tug Izaya to him when the informant spoke.

"We should stop this, Shizu-chan." The words were spoken quietly, but they were like echoes sending knives through his heart.

"I thought...you loved me." Shizuo sat up before speaking, and turned to face the broker. Izaya looked away, pain clearly visible on his face.

"I do, but you don't love me." He replied even quieter than his previous statement. Shizuo sat in disbelief before he acted.

"Stupid!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" Izaya turned in time to be scooped up into a bear hug.

"Why would I sleep with someone I didn't love so much?" Shizuo squeezed the informant tighter to give emphasis to his words.

"Shizu-chan..." Tears welled in Izaya's eyes before he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and kissed him passionately.

Fin


End file.
